Unexpected new love
by dragonborn795
Summary: How timing is everything is played out a bit differently.
1. Chapter 1

I DONT REALLY KNOW WHENE THE SHORT "TIMING IS EVERYTHING" TAKES PLACE. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING. AND THEY LOOK LIKE THEIR ANIMATED LOOKS NOT THEIR CGI LOOKS.

It's another boring day in the Interpol building. The cops are lounging around eating donuts, drinking coffie, playing darts, or are just waiting for a call for action. In a room that is across the main area is a fox that is sitting at her desk looking at a file on a criminal.

This fox's name is Carmeilta and her outfit consited of a light brown jacket that is zipped up, leather yellow gloves, long brown boots, and a blue mini-skert, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. The effect of nothing going on is getting to her to.

Its been two weeks since her last case and its been over a month she has seen Sly Cooper and his gang.

For most of that time, she's been looking through files and partoling the streets. And so far nothing has came up, sometimes she'll look up on the roofs to see if she'll spot a certain raccoon running along them.

Carmeilta would be disappointed when there wasn't at least a person on them. She sighed and got up from her sit and walked towards the window. As she peered out of it, looking at the clear sky she couldn't help but think about the ringtail.

The feelings she has for him are starting to dull to the point they are hanging on a thread. She sometimes wish that he was on her side, the law side. But he is a thief, and it would be bad for a really good cop like her to date a really good thief.

But it wouldn't matter, if she ever threw him behind bars. Thats it he's caught and they can't date while he is in jail, and her feelings for him will die anyway.

'Maybe I should see other people?' Carmeilta thought having the idea to see if she can find someone else to date.

In her time as a cop and before she hasn't found a man that could woo her like Sly can. But her feelings for him are almost gone, 'Maybe I should start dating...'

But her train of thought is cut off when she heard a know on her door. "Inspector Carmeilta Fox, the chief wants to see you." Said one of the police officers, Carmeilta looked at the door and called out "Ok, tell him i'll be there in a few minutes." The officer on the otherside told her he will.

In a few minutes she left her office and is heading to the chief's office. She now stood in front of her bose's door, and the next thing she did know three times.

"Come in Inspector." The Chief said knowing that it's her, she opened the door and stepped inside. The chief's office is no different then hers other then it being a bit bigger then hers.

"Close the door." He gruffly said. Carmeilta did so and walked in front of his desk and sat down in the chair.

The chief is sitting in his smoking his cigar. After a few puffs he looked towards to her and said. "Carmeilta, the reason I called you hear is I got a case for you." A bubble of excitement inside Carmeilta stomic started to apprea Finally for some action.

"Whats the case sir?" She asked, the chief took another puff then continued. "We've got a report that Mugshot stole a priceless gold watch from a high rated jewel store." He informed her.

Carmeilta is surprised to hear that Mugshot popped on the radar, after the airplane fighting thing she put him behind bars. But she did hear he got on good behavior.

'Well that must have been a ploy, so he can get out.' She thought, she looked at her boss then spoke. "Do we know where he is?" The chief nodded his head and grabbed a file out his desk and gave it to Carmeilta.

She opened it and it showed pictures of an airfield and a gaint plane. "He is going to this airfield in a few days and use that plane to ship the watch to America so he can sell it on the black market."

She nodded in understanding the situation, she continued to look through the file when her boss spoke again. "His plane is in Sweden, and as I said we will be there in a few days and when gets there thats when he is going to be that when it takes off." He said.

Carmelita took those words with great seroiusness, 'If he going to leave on the plane right when gets there, I need to beat him to it first.' She thought sternly.

"Carmelita." The chief's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she looked up to see that he has a very stern looking face, "If some how Mugshot gets that watch to American waters then its over, it won't be our problem. And if other places found we failed a job, then it won't look good for us."

She nodded and told him she won't fail. "So when do I leave for Sweden?" She asked.

"In three hours."

"Three hours!? Why in that short amount of time?" She asked, "Because it was the only way to get you there faster. A day later Mugshot could already get away." He groand.

There was bit of tension in the room that the two didn't speak for a good minute, "Carmeilta, I know this on short notice. But you are the only one who can do this."

Carmelita looked at her boss surprised and him, he knew Carmelita is the best at what she does. "Ok, i'll do it." She said determined.

Thr chief smile he knew he can always count on her. "That's what I like to here." He went into his desk and grabbed a plane ticket and gave it to her. "You'll need to hurry Carmeilta. Or your flight is gone." She saluted to him and left his office.

She is in the parking lot heading to her red sports car, she got in and started it. When the engine came on, she began to drive out and go to her home.

The airport isn't far from where she lives so she has time to rest a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Carmeilta arrived at Sweden the next day, she looked around the place liking it already. But she has to stay focus, she didn't come here for sight seeing.

She began her walk in the airport, looking for the contact that will take her to the airfield where Mugshot is going to be.

Two minutes of walking and looking she found the person she is looking for. The person is wearing the cliche trench coat, fedora, sun glasses and black leather gloves.

The person is also holding a sign saying CARMEILTA FOX. She walked to person, but Carmeilta couldn't help but be a critic on what the person is wearing.

'You surely don't look supicious, I mean come on. You're in a airport.' She said in her head. Now standing in front of the person Caremilta notice that this person is a female leopard. Which a little bit surprised her, usally it's the males who where this get up.

"Inspector Carmerilta Fox?" The female asked, Carmeilta nodded to comfirm it. "Good, follow me to the parking lot. There is a car that i'll drive you to your destination."

They entered the parking lot to walk up to black convertable car. "Nice car." Carmeilta said.

"Thanks."

Carmeilta got in the passanger side, while the leopard got in the driver's side. The car started and they began to leave the airport, as they got on the city roads the Carmeilta moved her eyes to look at the driver and ask some questions about the mission.

"Where is this airfield anyway?"

"My source says it's 55 miles outside of the city, where no one can see what they are up to." Carmeilta found that pretty smart.

A half hour passed of silence. Carmeilta rested her head on her hand looking at the open view they are driving by.

It gave Carmeilta time to think about this mission she is going on. She is currently making plans in her head to retrieve the gold watch and arrest Mugshot before he gets on the plane. But knowing Mugshot he probably has gaurds patrolling the area so she won't be able to get him on the spot. Also, she doesn't know how or what time he is even getting there. 'My best option is to sneak on the plane, find the gold watch take it and use one of their parashutes and jump out of the plane.' She thought

After coming up with more back up plans just incase the first one failed she dicided to talk to the leopard who is driving her to the mission. Carmeilta looked at her and said. "So... whats your name?"

The leopard looked at her then to the road. "It's Katey." Katey replied

"Thats a nice name." Carmeilta admitted

"Thanks." There is a small smile on Katey's lips.

Carmeilta continued to talk to her "This source of yours, did he give you reliable info on this mission. Or did she?"

She could see that Katey has a small smirk on her face. "Oh, yes he did. The info he gave to me to tell you is very reliable info."

Carmeilta raised an eyebrow, there was something in that sentence but she couldn't figure out what it is.

"You know, I was surprised that i'll be driving the beautiful Carmeilta Fox to a mission."

Carmeilta blushed under her fur, "Um... thank you for the complament."

Katey snickered, more time has passed and are getting closer to where Carmeilta needs to be dropped off. It started to get a bit dark out, this will help her sneak in easier.

Now being only three miles away from the drop off Carmeilta couldn't help but have the feeling that she is being looked at. She'll sometimes move her eyes to Katey to see if she is stareing at her.

However when she did look at Katey she can't tell if she is looking at her, do to the fact that Katey is still wearing the sun glasses. She shrugged it off thinking it's nothing.

But she did use that time to check out Katey (Not in that way.) Katey's body is similar to Carmeilta's, and her hair is blonde that ends at her shoulders.

But her hunch about Katey staring at her is true. Katey would slightly turn her head to the right and move eyes at her and look up and down at Carmeilta.

'She has a really nice body.' Katey thought.

Three miles later, they are now where Carmeilta needs to progress on her own. They are standing on a hill that is a good distant away from the airfield where they won't be seen.

Carmeilta stood on the hill with binoculars in her hands looking over the place, she can see the giant plane on the runway. And she was right about Mugshot having gaurds patroling the place.

"Well at least Mugshot hired better tougher guys." She said to no one.

Katey is standing by the car, she walked to the passenger side and reached over to the glove capartment and grabbed two items out. One of the items is a bottle of chloroform and the other is a piece of cloth . "Yeah he did." She said while holding the items behind her back.

Hearing what Katey just said made Carmeilta to look back at her with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know about Mugshot's men?"

"My source told me." She plainly said. "Your source seems to know alot about Mugshots operation." Carmeilta said supiciosly.

"Well he is the source, he's supposed to know somethings."

Carmeilta is still a bit supisious, she looked back through the binoculars to case the place for way to get in with out being spotted.

Katey brought the items out from behind her back, she put the cloth in her trench coat pocket and carefully opened the bottle of chloroform. When the cap came off, she grabbed the cloth and poored some on it.

Carmeilta is still looking the place, during her scan of the area she found a good route to enter the airfield and sneak on the plane with out being seen.

She lowered her arms and put the binoculars on the ground, she unholsted her shock pistol and began checking it to make sure its ok. Carmeilta is also unaware that Katey slowly walking up behind her.

Finishing expecting her pistol she began to walk forward to the airfield. But suddenly Carmeilta felt a arm wrap around her stomic while in the process getting her arm caught to. Then she feels a wet like cloth being pressed against her face covering her mouth and nose.

She breaths in a little to smell a sweet scent. After that quick sniff, she realized what it is 'Crap chloroform!' Carmeilta mentally scream. "Mmpppghh!" She muffled.

"Shhhhh, shhh, shhh. It's ok, just take a deep wiff and sleep." Katey whispered in to Carmeilta's ear.

"Mmghhm." Carmelita's groands are getting quieter, everytime she struggled from Katey's well strong grasp she would inhale the chloroform that is on the soak cloth that is on her mouth and nose.

Her eyes started to get heavy, she can't keep it up to fight the sleeping fumes. Katey knew when she was close to going to sleep when Carmeilta would get heavy to carry. Indacting that Carmeilta is getting weak from the chloroform.

Once Carmeilta stopped moving Katey knew that she fell asleep, she removed the cloth from her face and threw it to the ground. She turned Carmeilta around so she can see her face. "Sweet dreams, Inspector Carmeilta Fox." Katey said then she kissed her on the cheek.

The next thing she is that she slung Carmeilta over her shoulder and began to walk to her car. She placed Carmeilta in the front seat then she went to the driver's side got in and started the car.

Katey started driving the car to the airfield, so she can report to Mugshot about her success into capturing Carmeilta.

One of the gaurd who opens the gate for trucks to go in and out. When he heard a car coming he stood up and ready his weapon. But when saw the familar black convertable car and a familar leopard driving it he quickly opened the gate.

Katey drove to the giant plane and stopped at its open hangar doors. She got of the car and walked around it to get Carmeilta.

She opened the car door and picked her up and carried her bridal stlye up the ramp. As she went through the hangar she can see that the guards running around loading crates.

Some looked at her surprised to see who she is carring. Katey walked for a minute till she found Mugshot in the bridge.

"When do we leave?" Mugshot asked in his gruff voice. "In one hour." Replied a guard. Mugshot grunted.

"Mugshot I return and I captured Carmeilta Fox." Mugshot turned around and saw that Katey has knocked out Carmeilta in her arms.

"Great work Katey. I knew you can do it." He said very excited. "Thank you." Katey continued "What should I do with her?" She asked while looking up and down at Carmeilta enjoying it.

"Tie her up in the supply closet, we'll hold her there till I think of something." He told her. Katey nodded and left the bridge.

Another minute of walking Katey found the supply closet, and lucky for there is a chair in there. She carefully sitted Carmeilta on it, then she grabbed roped that was nearby.

She began to tie it around the chair and Carmeilta's stomic, once that is finished. She pulled Carmeilta's arms behind the back of the chair and used the last of the rope to tie Carmeilta's wrist together.

Finish with the rope work, Katey reached for the roll of duct tape and ripped off a piece and placed it over Carmeilta's mouth. Now done with tieing her up, Katey couldn't help but feel that it's missing something.

She looked at the tape gag and saw how boring it looked, then idea came to head. Katey reached into pocket to pull out red lipstick.

"This will make that gag on you look better." She said, Katey bent down to Carmetilta's level since she is tied to a chair. After a minute Katey finished her work and put the lipstick back in her pocket.

"Now you look way better" she said admiring her work. She hook Carmeilta's chin and lift her head up a bit. "I'll be back, and I hope by the time I return, you'll be awake. So we can have fun." Katey said seductivly.

She let go of Carmeilta's chin and left the closet closing the door, leaving a sleeping Carmeilta.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hours have passed When Katey knocked out Carmeilta, the plane is in the air somewhere over France heading to America.

"Mmmhhh." Carmeilta moaned slowly starting to wake up from her drugged sleep.

Carmeilta started to open her eyes slowly, her vision is a bit blurry so the only thing she could see is grey.

As her vision got better she can see that she is in a supply closet. Carmeilta tried to move, when she did she felt something tight wrapped around stomic.

She looks down and is surprised to see that there is rope around her, she can also see that she is tied to chair.

Carmeilta tried move her arms forward so she can remove the rope. But to her shock she looked back to see that her arms are pulled back and her wrist are tied together. She tried to yell to anyone who can hear her to demand them to let her go.

However when she tried to speak she felt something covering her mouth, she moved her mouth side to side and she felt that they duct tape gagged her.

"MMMMhhhppgghhmm!" She screamed struggling to get the rope off. After a minute of struggleing she stopped knowing it's useless.

'How did this happened? The last thing I remember is that I was on the hill caseing the airfield to find a way to sneak in. And then I was checking my shock pistol to see if it's ok, after seeing it was I started to walk to the airfield. When suddenly something grabbed me from the back, and then the soaked cloth was put over my face.' Carmeilta stopped to think.

'Who could've done it? The only person who was there was..." Then suddenly Carmeilta stopped her train of thought knowing who did it.

'Katey did it, oh when I get my hands on her i'm gonna...' Her threating thought is cut off when she hears foot steps coming her way.

The foots steps got closer and closer but stopped when they who ever was behind the door stopped right in front of it. Then the door open to show that Katey is standing on the other side.

Katey walked in and stood in front of her with a smirk on her face, Carmeilta took that moment to see Katey's new outfit.

Katey is wearing a tight black t-shirt which shows a bit of her belly, tight black leather pants, black fingerless gloves, and red heeled boots that end in the middle of her calf.

"Hello Carmeilta. sleep well?" She said with a small smile, Carmeilta glares at her and tries to lung at her ever though there is rope keeping her tied to the chair.

"My my, so much energy. I like it." She said enjoying to see Carmeilta struggle tied to chair.

She kneeled down so she can be eye level with her, then she hooked Carmeilta's chin and said. "And I like how you are puckering those lips for me."

Carmeilta raised an eyebrow, 'What is she talking about? I can't pucker my lips with this gag on.' Carmeilta said in her head.

Katey can see that she is confused. So she stands up and walks behind Carmeilta to a shelf and grabs a small mirror.

Walking back in front of the tied fox, Katey kneeled down again and put the mirror in front of the fox. Carmeilta looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes widen at whet she saw.

In her reflection Carmelita can see that in the middle of her tape gag where her lips are. Is red puckered lips. She can see that it was drawn by red lipstick. "Mmmhhggm." Carmeilta muffled.

Katey put the mirror on the floor, "The gag looked boring, so I spiced it up." She said with a toothy grin and looking up and down at Carmeilta.

Carmeilta can see that Katey's roaming eyes looking at her, she tries to struggle out of the ropes again. But this only made Katey grin even bigger. "You only get me more excited when you struggle." She said.

Katey then stood up again and took a step closer, then she sat forwardly on Carmeilta's lap faceing her.

Carmeilta's cheeks went red, feeling Katey sitting on her lap sparked a feeling with in her that she hasn't felt since she was a teen. Katey proceed to put her hands on Carmeilta's waist and began to move them up and down.

Carmeilta inhaled deeply through her nose from the feeling. Her heart began to beat faster.

"You're liking it, aren't you?" She asked seeing if Carmeilta would agree. However Carmeilta is trying to fight the feeling that is growing with in her, but she did hear what Katey asked.

Seeing that Carmeilta isn't agreeing, Katey is gonna take it a step futher. She moved her right hand away from Carmeilta's waist and placed it on her right cheek.

The touch surprised Carmeilta, and next thing she knew. She can see that Katey is leaning in closer to her face, lips puckered to. And as she got closer, the feeling in Carmeilta got bigger and her heart beated faster.

In 3, 2, 1. Bam, Katey is kissing Carmeilta in the center of the gag where she drew the red lips. Then the leopard wrapped her tail around Carmeilta's mid-section.

Carmeilta's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Even though she can't feel Katey's lips on her's, she can feel the pressure on them.

Katey is enjoying what is going on right now, she really wants to remove the gag from Carmeilta and feel her lips on her's. 'I'll do that later. Right now, just enjoy the moment.' She thought.

"Mmmmmmmmmwah!" After 30 seconds the kiss ended, but Katey wasn't done. Right away she went kiss Carmeilta's neck.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhmmm." Carmeilta moaned. This got Katey's attention, she stopped kissing her neck and looked her with a smirk.

"You're liking it aren't you?" She asked again but this time she's confendent that Carmeilta will agree. Carmeilta hates to admit it, but yes she is enjoying it.

The thing is Carmeilta is bi-sexual. She likes boys and girls, and she hasn't had a girl touch her since her mid-teen years.

Carmeilta nodded her head to answer Katey's question. This caused her to smile big, "And do you want me to continue?" She asked hoping for another nod of yes. And to her excitment Carmeilta nodded her head again, saying yes continue.

Katey quickly went back to kissing her neck again. She went from one side to the other and sometimes kiss her gagged lips.

"Mmmmhhhmmhmmm." Carmeilta moaned in delight. However unknown to everyone on the plane. There is flying van approaching the plane with three people in it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Just behind the large plane is a flying van that has the cooper gang in it. The trio are planning to steal the gold watch that Mugshot stole.

Sly Cooper is reading himself for the job, he's not to worried about him as he was able to defeat Mugshot almost with no sweat.

Then he remembers when during the dog fight matches, they had to get Mugshot really mad so he can fight Bently only for him to run into Carmeilta and get taken down again.

Thinking about Carmeilta made Sly sigh, he likes her a lot. From her spicy personility to her looks. "Hey Sly, are you ready?" Bently's voice snapped Sly out of his thoughts.

He looked to see Bently staring at him reading the harboon gun. Sly nodded to him "Yeah i'm ready lets do this."

Bently opened the side door and rolled the harboon out and took aim. When he saw he had a perfect shot he took it.

The harboon hit the plane leaving a rail line for Sly to slide across. He jumped on it slid across it. He jumped and hooked his cane on the plane. Sly hanging on for dear life pressed the red button to which lets the landing gear come out.

In the cockpit, a guard who is flying the plane gets a beeping sound to his left.

He checks it and sees that the landing gear is opening, so to fix the problem he pressed a button to close them.

On the outside of the plane the wheels of the plane are beganing to go back in the plane and the doors are closing to.

Sly had to hurry, so he began to swing back and fourth and when got enough momentem. He lunged upward in the plane just barley making it. He got stood up and rubbed his head. Seeing that he is inside he started heading to the door thats in the room.

He put his ear next it to hear if anybody is out there. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened it and stepped out. He quietly walked to the end of the hall, he looked both ways to if he can spot anybody. Lucky for him no was there.

Sly quickly got the blue prints out of his pack to find out where the bridge is. Checking the blue prints, he can see that he needs to go right and then go straight to the bridge.

He put the blue prints back in his pack and went right down the hall. As he is close the end, he hears footsteps coming to him from the way he is going. Sly panicked and looked for a place to hide and to his dismay, there are none. The footsteps are getting closer and Sly is freaking out.

'I can't let the heist be over this quick, I got to think of something.' He thought while thinking. And like that it came to him.

The guards finally showed up marching down the empty hallway, once they left Sly Cooper came up from the wall appearing out no where.

'Thank you ancestor ability.' He thought proudly, he went back to following the hallway to the bridge. About 15 feet from him is the subbly closet.

"Mmmmhhmmm." Sly stopped when he heard something, he looked back the hallway to see if someone was behind him. But when he saw that there is no one was there he shrugged it off thinkimg it was nothing.

As he was gonna walk again, "Mhhhmmmhhhmm." He heard again and this time he knew it was nothing. He waited to hear it again. "Mhhmmhmm." He heard it coming from the way he is taking. He slowly crept forward with his hand gripping his cane being ready for anything.

Back in the closet we find Katey on her knees kissing Carmeilta's always shown stomic a bit above the ropes. And Carmeilta is loving it, "Hhhhmmhmhm." She moaned.

Sly heard that more clearly, he looked his left to where it came from and saw a closed door. 'It sounds like someone is in there. Did Mugshot kidnap someone?' He thought.

Sly didn't have time to rescure someone, but he could at least see if the person is okay. He tip toed his way to the door. As he is now next to it he placed his ear to hear anything from the otherside.

Katey stopped kissing Carmeilta's stomic and stood up, "Thats enough for now. We'll continue this later." Said Katey, Sly heard this and he thought that this person is hurting someone in there.

So he slowly opened the door, and when he did he can some leopard girl's back. But he couldn't see who she was talking to.

Sly quitely creeped up behind the girl, when he was close enough he raised his hand in karate style. And threw it down on the girl's neck.

Katey felt alot pain in her neck that it made her pass out. She fell to the ground with thud. Carmeilta heard the sound and leaned forward to see what happened.

Sly watched as Katey fall to the ground knocked out, he looked to see if the victem is all right. But to his shock and surprise the person happen to be Carmeilta Fox.

'The last person I thought I would see on this job. Is Inspector Carmeilta Fox.' He said to no one as Carmeilta leaned forward.

To Carmeilta, she is both surprised and mad to see Sly Cooper standing there in front of her. In the corner of her eye she can see that Katey is knocked out on the ground.

Carmeilta leaned in as close she can and glared at him, Sly sheepishly smiled. Then he looked down at her tape gag and saw the drawn red puckered lips on it.

"Carmeilta, after a month of not seeing each other you're already wanting a kiss." Sly jokingly said.

Carmeilta glare turned even sharper. Sly put up his hands in defence and made a big quick step behind her and started to untie her wrists.

But mid-way of it he stopped and realized that Carmeilta might compromise the mission. He stood back in front of her which confused her.

'Why did he stop untieing me?' Sly cough in his hand looked away nervously. "Ummm Carmeilta... i'm gonna have to keep you here til I finished the job."

Carmeilta did not like that sentence, "Mmmmgghhmmghm!" She grunted pretty loudly. Sly stepped out of the room and looked back at her with a sorry look.

"I'll come back later." Carmeilta began to thrash around in her chair causing it to lean back a couple times and she would try to lung at him even though she knows there is rope tied around her. "Mmmmhhgggmmhggmm!"

Sly closed the door of the supply closet and let out a sigh. 'She is going to kill me.' Then he continue to walk to where he is heading.

Carmeilta continue to thrash around trying to undo the ropes tied around her. She stopped with the rope around her stomic then tried the ones around her wrists.

And to her luck Sly forgot to fully retie her wrists. After a bit of a struggle she can feel the ropes getting more lose. 'Almost... Yes!' She mentally cheered, the ropes around her wrist finaly came off.

Now untieing the ropes around her stomic she is thinking what kind of punishment should she give to the ringtail. Besides throwing in jail.

Carmeilta finished untieing the ropes and toss them on the ground. The last thing to remove is her custom tape gag. She grabbed it and ripped off, she closed her mouth really tight to keep herself from screaming.

She stood from her seat and stretched her arms to get nimbal again. After that she was gonna leave the room, but she notice that Katey is still knocked out on the ground.

"Hhhhmmmm." Carmeilta humed with a smirk she looked at the rope that she used to tie her up, she gently picked up Katey and layed her against the wall. Carmeilta then grabbed the rope for a little pay back.

A couple minutes later Carmeilta finish the rope work. The rope is rapped around the arms and the mid-section. Carmeilta used the last of the rope to tie her ankles together.

And the very last important thing that is missing is the gag. Carmelta reached for the roll of duct tape and ripped off a fresh piece.

She then placed it on Katey's lips and smooth it out so it won't wrinkle. Standing to admirer work she looked up and down at Katey. 'She's really cute when she is sleeping.'

Right at that moment Katey began to wake up, her vision is a bit blurry. She looks up to see a orange blotch. As her vision got better she can that it's Carmeilta looking down at her.

'Why is standing up? Wasn't she seating in a chair... tied up?' Katey said in her head.

She was going to get up but when she felt something tight around her arms and ankles. She looked down to see that she is tied from the ropes she used on Carmeilta.

Katey looked back at Carmeilta and try to speak to her. But she felt something keeping her mouth shut. She knew what it was.

"Mhhmmhgghmm." She grunted, Carmeilta got on one knee and hooked Katey's chin, "This is pay back for tieing me up." Carmeilta said then she moved her other hand and placed it on Katey's hip began to sqeeze it.

"Mhhhmmhhmm." Katey moaned, "But i'll hold you up for that offer you said eailer." Katey nodded her head. "Good, but excuse me. I have to get the gold watch back from Mugshot." She said and kissed Katey on the cheek.

Carmeilta left the room, she looked back at the tied up leopard and gave her a wink.

Katey saw Carmeilta close the but not before she winked at her. 'Oh she is the one for me.' She thought in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After leaving a tied up Katey in the supply closet Carmeilta is sneaking around the plane to find Mugshot, the gold watch, and the ringtail.

There have been times where she had to sneak around Guards by finding rooms to jump into rooms to hide. So far she has been doing good, she looked at the wall that had the words bridge on it along with a arrow pointing in it's direction.

Carmeilta smiled knowing she is getting closer, however she let this get to her.

Unknown to her there is a guard about to walk up around a corner behind her. The guard came around the corner and saw their captive freed from her bonds.

He quickly went to walkie talkie and shouted in to it. "The captive is free, I repeat the captive is free!"

Carmeilta heard him and turned around. With no time to waist she did a full on sprint towards him. The guard saw her running at him, he tried to get his gun unhoslted and when finally did he looked up to see Carmeilta give him a jump round house kick to his face.

The blow caused him to be knocked out and in the result he threw his gun in the air.

Carmeilta caught it and began to check it out to see what kind it is. And to her luck it's a shock pistol, she doesn't like to use real guns on people even criminals.

When she finish checking the gun a alarm went off and room began to flash red. She can hear more guards approach her. Carmeilta ready her pistol ready for a fight.

At a different part of the plane we find a disguised Sly Cooper running to the bridge. He can see that some guards are running somewhere else and he knows who they are running to.

Sly open the door to the bridge and peek in just in case to see some one mostly Mugshot is in there. When he saw no one he stepped in and took off the disguise.

He got on knee and began to pick the lock, 5 seconds of it he heard a click. He smiled and open the safe, but his smile dropped into a confused frown when saw no watch.

Then suddenly he hears the door close. He looked up to see Mugshot pound his fast into palm showing that he is wearing the watch on his wrist.

'I don't have time for this.' Sly mentally groaned.

Outside the bridge we find Carmeilta in a gun fight with Mugshots guards, she so far has taken down 2 out 5 of them. Stunning them with her borrowed shock pistol.

The guards are smarter then they look, they would barely stick themselves out when shooting at her. 'Dammit I need to get to the bridge.' She thought, she looked peeked around the corner she is takeing cover behind.

While searching she looked down at one of the stunned guards and sees that he has a flashbang on him.

Carmeilta knew she has to get that flashbang to blind the guards so she can take them down. Readying her shock pistol, she would have to fire at them so they can take cover so she can run and get the flashbang.

In 3.2.1, she bolted around the corner firing her gun at them, they of course jumped for cover. Carmeilta ran up to the stunned guard and grabbed his flashbang.

She quickly ran behind her cover just before the guards started to shoot at her again.

The next thing she did is pull the pin waited a few seconds then chucked it at them. Carmeilta covered her ears, the muffled bang went off.

She looked around the corner to see the guards rubbing their eyes or ears. She aim her pistol and shot all three of them. Each of them felt the pain of the shock bullet and fell to the ground.

Carneilta smiled and continued to the bridge. Where we find Sly being held by Mugshot from his face. Sly having enough gave Mugshot a couple of kicks to his face.

This however did little and ended up pissing off Mugshot even more. He slammed Sly against a bunch of panels which sparked and caused a chain reaction.

The shortage manage to reach the room where the guy is driving the plane. He saw all the systems spark up and explode.

Now with no controls for the plane it began to go in down in a slow decent. Sly now really having enough of Mugshot decided to teach him a new trick.

Mugshot raised his fist ready to punch Sly, but one look at his wrist. He notice the watch is gone. Then he looked to Sly and sees that he wrapped it around his fist and punched with it causeing to be knocked out.

At that moment Carmeilta kicked a guard at the door whiched opened it and she jumped in and pointed her gun at Sly.

She looked passed him and widen her eyes at she is seeing. Sly turned around so he can see what she is seeing. As the plane left the dark clouds they can see they are heading to a mountain.

With the mountain getting closer they heard a loud crash through the plane. Both of them turned around and that the cooper van crashed in it. Bently emerged from the reck and yelled

"Sly, Carmeilta we need to get out of hear. We have five minutes before the plane crashes!" Sly quickly grabbed Carmeilta and they both humped on Mugshot's back.

But then it came to Carmeita, she left Katey in the supply closet tied up. She jumped off Mugshot and began to run back to get Katey.

Sly saw her leave and called to her "Carmeilta! Where you going? we need to leave!." Carmeilta didn't stop running but she yelled back over shoulder.

"I need to get something! I'll be back in one minute!" Sly tried to tell to forget about it but she was already out of hearing range. "Sly we need to get out of hear!" Bently yelled, Sly shook his head no telling him "No we need to wait for her. If she says give her minute then we are giving her a minute.

Bently would've said something but stopped seeing Sly's face. He sighed and said "She has one minute." Sly nodded his head, 'Hurry up Carmeilta.'

Carmeilta put all her energy into her legs so she can reach the supply closet where Katey is. In record time Carmeilta reached it, she open the door and saw Katey still against the wall tied up.

Katey looked at Carmeilta with both surprised and joy. Carmeilta looked at her with a small and said "Told you i'll be back." Then she kissed Katey on her gagged lips.

Carmeilta picked up the leopard and slung her over her shoulder. Then she went full sprint back to the others in the bridge.

Katey has no idea of what is going on. While she was in the supply closet she felt the plane go down in a decent. She couldn't see where Caemeilta is going do to being faced the wrong way.

And like Carmeilta said she was back in one minute. Sly smiled big to had a face of confusion to see that Carmeilta is caring someone.

She jumped back on Mugshot and said "No time to explain. Lets get out of hear." Sly didn't need to be told twice.

Now with both of them on Mugshot, Murry who drives the van pressed a red button caused another engin to rocket them out of the falling plane.

The plane crashed into the mountain making a huge explosin that Sly and Carmeilta except Katey saw. Bently threw out some parachute to slow there fall.

Once done the two on Mugshot looked at each other. Sly gave her a smile while she shook her head.

Carmeilta knew when they touched the ground when there was rumble, Mugshot is still knocked out. She looked at Sly who slowly flying away waving bye, she waved bye back. But then notice she didn't get the gold watch.

She growled and clutched her other hand to feel something in it. She looked at her hand to see the gold watch in it. Looking back at Sly she gave him a grateful smile.

Even though he is far away, he can see the smile perfectly.

Carmeilta looked away checking her surroundings. She knows that she is somewhere in France's woods just not knowing which one.

Lucky for she has a walkie talkie in her jacket, getting it out she began to fiddle with to get the interpol channel. "Can anyone hear me? This is Inspector Carmeilta Fox requesting pick up."

There is a moment of silence til "This is the chief, we can hear you Carmeilta." The gruff "Are you alright? Did you complete your mission?"

Carmeilta smiled, "Yes. I got the gold watch and I subued Mugshot and someone else. I need pick by heilcopter."

"Roger that we're transmitting your location right now. Fastiest time to get their is 20 minutes." said the chief. "Understand chief, we'll be waiting." After that she put the walkie talkie back in her jacket.

Carmeilta got off Mugshot's back and started to walk to a flat rock sit Katey and herself.

Carefully sitting Katey on the rock she then sat down herself. She took a moment before speaking, "As you heard a heilcopter will be in 20 minutes."

"So which means... we need to keep ourselves busy." She seductively looking at Katey. Katey shifted in her bonds and looked at Carmeilta with a face of 'Yes we should.'

Carmeilta took that shifting as a yes. She wrapped her arms around her and brought Katey closer and began to kiss her neck. "Mmmhhhmmmhhmm." Katey moaned.

For the next 20 minutes those two kept themselves busy, Carmeilta would kiss Katey's neck, cheeks, gag lips, and stomic. Katey will move around in the ropes tied around her wanting to get them off so she can get her hands on Carmeilta.

The fun stopped when they heard a heilcopter coming there way. They are both disapointed that they had to stop but Carmeilta couldn't let her fellow cops see her kissing crimimal no less a girl.

"Sorry we can them see us doing this." Carmeilta said with a i'm sorry look. Katey slowly nodded in understanding.

The heilcopter finally landed on the ground, Carmeilta got up and picked Katey and threw her over shoulder again. The poilet got out of copter to speak with Carmeilta.

"Inspector Carmeilta Fox." He said while saluting, "I'll be taking you and the crimimals to spot where we have cop truck waiting. And the chief is there to waiting for your arrival."

Carmeilta told him ok and began to get in the heilcopter, she sat down Katey in one of the seats and sure she was secured. With it finished she got out to handle Mugshot.

Carmeilta can see that he is to big to be put inside, she looked for a way and saw hook and cable on the heilcopter. Grabbing it and hooking it on to his belt. Testing it to make sure he won't fall off during their flight.

Seeing it is she notice Mugshot started to wake up, she gave him a good kick in the face which knocked him out again.

Climping in back of the copter she sat on the otherside of Katey. The poilet gave them a thumbs up showing they are good. The all felt the heilcopter lift off the ground.

Carmeilta took this to get some sleep she is really tired and wants get some energy back before speakimg to the chief when she gets there.

She closed her eyes letting sleep take her, but not before looking at Katey and smiling.

20 minutes later Carmeilta woke up by the copter landing on the ground. Getting up and rubbing her eyes she got of the heilcopter and sees a cop truck and her red sports car there. She lookd to the chief who had a big smile on his face.

He walked up to Carmeilta and shook her hand, "Well done Carmeilta you did a very good job." He said, "Thank you chief." She replied. For a bit they talked about the mission and how she got it done.

Carmeilta can see the cops put in Mugshot in the back of the cop truck taking up the all the room. "Sir. We can't put the other crimimal in the back, there is no pace left." One of the cops said, Carmeilta looked to see That he escorted Katey to the truck but couldn't put in her do Mugshot taking up space.

"I'll take her to the station in my car." She said walking up them and putting her hand on Katey's shoulder and began walking her to her car. Carmeilta opened the passenger door and carefully sat Katey down on it.

She walked back to the chief "Are you sure about hthis Carmeilta?" She waved it off, "I'm sure, she's tied up anyway."

They went back to talking, after a minute of it the she gave the gold watch to the chief. He got in the truck and told to bring Katey to the station and go home to get rest.

Carmeilta watched as they left in the truck with Mugshot in the back. When were out of her sight she turned around to get in her car.

But when she did she saw that Katey wasn't in the car. Carmelita ran to car and when there all was left in the front seat is the rope and tape gag she used on her.

'How did she get loose?', she continued to look through the car to if anything of proof to show how she got out.

In driver's seat Carmeilta saw a folded piece of paper. She reached for it opened it.

It says "Sorry I had to leave like that, but I couldn't let you take to jail. We can't have our 'Fun times' while i'm behind bars. Today was fun Carmeilta, can't wait for more. From yours truly Katey. Kiss kiss."

A bubble of excitment lit up with in her again, she now develope feelings for Katey. And can't wait for them to meet again. She got in her car and drove for home.


End file.
